Sleeping Beauty
by blueball96
Summary: What will Kurosaki do while Teru is sleeping? Maygass!  Oh yeah, EDITED of course  Please read the next chapter. VERY IMPORTANT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! uhm so this is it? first fanfic of dengeki daisy! I love that manga although I am getting impatient for the late chapters, well here's a one-shot that popped in my mind.**

**Apparently, while I was going to save this one, my work has been deleted so I'm so angry at first though but its okay now!**

* * *

**Fever**

**Teru's Pov**

Once I open my eyes in the morning,I feel like I'm so weak,so tired and dizzy. Maybe it's just because I sleep late last night? well that could stupid bald janitor, Kurosaki.

He made me clean his house all over the night, while he was still investigating the fake daisy. Well, at least he didn't make me clean his bathroom.

Oh, time to get up or else I will be late for school.

**End of Teru's Pov**

As teru got up and finished herself to prepare for school, she went to the kitchen to have breakfast. "Ohayou Teru-chan" Riko said to her with a smile.

"Ohayou" Teri replied, her voiced cracked a little but Riko didn't notice it. "Teru, I will be out for three days for business trip, so here is the key. Oh and it is better for you to stay with Kurosaki later,who knows what will happen to you"

Riko informed her. "H-hai" Teru's only respond, well it's breakfast so she feels really weak. After eating breakfast, Riko drove her to school.

* * *

**At school **

"Oi Teru! come here and help me pull out the weeds" Kurosaki said lazily said while playing mahjong at his laptop.

"I thought I was going to help you" she emphasized the word "you"

"I meant only you, What's the purpose of the job of a servant?" Kurosaki said, still playing mahjong

"And what's the purpose of the job of the janitor doing in school?" Teru threw back at him, while her aura was getting dark

"To order my servant" Kurosaki said while looking at her, smirking feeling that she would shut up

"Go bald Kurosaki!" Teru said finally giving up, so she pull out the weeds

Then suddenly Teru coughed,Kurosaki noticed it.

After a few minutes, Teru puts her scarf at her neck. "Grr, sure it's winter already" she murmured

"Kurosaki *cough* can I go home *cough* now? I'm already *cough* done here." Teru's voiced cracked , while she was feeling so weak

"Tsk" Kurosaki finally put his cold soda down. Then he pulls Teru in a tight hug, his arms were securely at her waist, his forehead was on top of hers.

Who knows why he didn't just put his hand at her forehead was because his hands were cold because of the soda, so everything he touches was warm.

Teru's eyes were slowly closing, unaware of her position with Kurosaki.

"Oh crap, Teru hold on to me" Kurosaki said

He put her arms around his neck, while his arms were holding her back for support and legs. "hmhm Kurosaki" Teru said half-conscious.

Then finally, he reached at the parking lot, he put carefully Teru at the front seat, putting her seat belt then Kurosaki hopped in and ready to drive.

While at the car, Kurosaki was already dying of worrying because he might thinks that Teru will passed out at few days.

He peeked at Teru, now sleeping and her head lying at the window's car. "You are really troublesome brat" Tasuku smiled at her, his true smile appeared again. Then he puts her head at his shoulders, now that make him fall for her even more.

After a ride they finally stopped at his apartment carrying Teru , his right hand supporting her back and the other one to her legs.

* * *

Kurosaki puts Teru at his bedroom, then after a minute he came back with cold and wet towel to put at Teru's forehead, a thermometer, medicine and a glass of water.

He shoved the thermometer at her mouth,puts the glass of water beside the side table. While waiting he heard a "beep" sound coming from the thermometer.

"39 degrees, well that's not bad for a fever" he murmured. Then suddenly Teru woke up.

"uhm Kurosaki? where am I?" she asked with curiosity

"at my apartment, apparently you passed out because of you fever." he said with a gentle tone.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki for making you take care of me again" Teru said, her eyes getting a bit blurry

"Don't worry I'm always here I'm always protecting you" Kurosaki said

"I'm really sorry, sorry for the trouble." Teru apologized now she's crying

"Now drink this medicine and sleep, you need to get better or else Riko might kill me, and besides where do you get the strength of talking huh?" he joked, but it's true

"o-okay" As she gulped all the water , Tasuku wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Now go back to sleep kay?" he said soothing her.

"mhhmm" Teru finally calmed down,after with some sniff's she sleep like a log.

After a while, Kurosaki was deep in thought, watching her sleep. He remembers her brother's words thrown at him "Remember the sins of Daisy". He frowned at that memory earning a clench at his chest.

He sits beside the sleeping Teru, soon his hands starts to caress her smooth pale cheek. His emotions and hormones were flooding at his chest, sometimes he needs to release the damn right?

As his fingers touched lightly at her lips, now this caught his attention, he finally gave in. He can't take this anymore. It's better to do it than do nothing to regret later.

His right hand crawled unto the back of her head, holding it firmly then he tilts it. His other hand was at her waist to support his body. Seeing her position is ready, He bent down, until their faces were close. Nose were brushing and Teru's hot breathing was slow, signaling that she was in a deep sleep. Great. This was his only chance and moment. Not wanting to waste and second he leans down to`claim her lips. The clock stops to tic and everything seems to be in a slow motion at Kurosaki's mind and little world. Her lips were so soft beneath his. Her small lips seemed to be fit at his medium ones. It's like a perfect match. Butterflies were flowing at his stomach and his heart skip beat. Overflowing emotions of care, worry, fear and mostly love was still at his chest. The pressure there was too much for him. Kurosaki found her mouth so addicting, more than his cigarettes and it seemed like her lips was a drug to him. Feeling that he wants to get a better angle at her lips, he tilts his head to the side and his right hand pushes her head to deepen the kiss. Her burning lips was attached to his cold ones, probably because he was drinking his soda awhile ago. Not too hot and not too cold, The temperature on their lips were warm. Yes warm. This was the best combination of temperature every man has to feel. Knowing that they need both to breathe, he slowly pulls away. With a one last look on her face, he kissed her forehead as he puts her back into the position she was earlier.

Kurosaki was known into Daisy, but right now, this was him being Tasuku Kurosaki. This was his best night ever. For him to kiss the sleeping beauty unknown. The kiss last for 2 and a half minute, or longer. He looked up into his window, searching for the moon. The taste of her lips was in still at his lips. The taste was a new flavour to him. But this taste was the best among all of the flavours that a man ever known. He lookep up to the sky, finding the bright moon and the twinkling stars, he just smirks and licks his lips while he said, "This was the best and longest kiss that I have ever taste and never been mine."

Soon enough, he heard someone murmuring, "Go bald stupid Kurosaki"

_Shit_

He stood there, with wide eyes, mouth hang open.

* * *

**So how was it? is it good? or bad? Just PM me if you want me to make a SEQUEL for this one.**

**I have no regrets, Love me or hate me, I will always love ya! and don't forget to review!**

**Ja!**

**Blueball96**


	2. AN

**Hey people out there!**

Thanks for the 13 people who reviewed my story.

I guess most of them really wants me to do a sequel.

And for those who criticize my works, thanks. I found my errors out there.

I'm planning this one to add another chapter, but a collective oneshot!

So here's the thing, you people will decide what the theme would be.

For example:

A reviewer said "Water" then the story will be like a normal one, but the main is about water.

**So the first one who reviewed with the theme, I'll write a chapter about that.**

Thanks a lot!

**-Blueball96**


End file.
